


Hang onto me

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2019 [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Husbands, M/M, Spanking, Sub Stephen Strange, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: After the last time Stephen went into the mirror dimension to fight the latest villain away from civilians and got hurt much more seriously than anyone had anticipated, it was decided that he wouldn't go back there, not for a long time. And yet he did. He thought he needed to go back and confront the growing fear inside of him. Surely, he couldn't be Sorcerer Supreme if he was afraid of hopping into another dimension?A week, an entire set of seven days he got lost. Tony's been worried out of his mind and when Stephen finally reappears at a gala Pepper forced him to go, they both know what they need to make it all better.Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, B1: "Spanking"Official Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, I5: "CBT"Season of Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, N2: "Punishment/Discipline"





	Hang onto me

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the adorable Hela and I'm so thankful, thank you darling 💜
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

The atmosphere in the room was prickly with tension, the sparkles of it descending down Stephen's spine like nothing else could ever do.

He walked into the room and didn't turn around. Listening for Tony's measured steps behind him instead, Stephen almost moaned when a cold hand circled the back of his neck and held, tight enough to claim ownership of him, loose enough not to hurt still.

His eyelids were already growing heavy when Tony clicked his tongue and brought him back to alertness. 

"Keep your eyes open," his voice was sharp, cold, and Stephen bit his lip from it. "Naked." He ordered, and Stephen obeyed.

Tony circled around him, quiet, stern steps that echoed on the wooden flooring of their bedroom at the sanctum. He was studying him carefully, same as he did every time they scened and Stephen could already feel the pull inside him. 

The tug at the corners of his consciousness, dragging him down insistently. 

Tony wasn't smiling anymore, the vibrant grin he'd displayed all night for the cameras was gone the second they'd gotten in the car and he'd found Stephen's wrist between them. His hands had been steady, harsh in their grip. Stephen welcomed it. 

More than that, he needed it.

Tony took off his jacket and vest next, then his shirt. He was efficient about it, now was not the time for any sort of show. Now was the time for Stephen's punishment. 

Long time due, long time yearned for on both their parts. 

Once his belt was gone, Tony stopped. He kept both his pants and shoes on and sat on the edge of the bed, then only did he look back into Stephen's eyes. Unsmiling still. 

Stephen's heart jumped in its place when Tony motioned in front of him. 

"Kneel," 

The sorcerer did as he was told, hands clasped behind his back so his arms didn't get in the way of Tony's stare on him. It left something akin to a trail of fire on his skin, setting the path his eyes took down the planes of his chest and waist and legs ablaze. 

Tony spread his knees just a fraction and Stephen gasped.

"You know what to do."

Stephen could almost feel his pupils extending to leave but a black pool in the place of his blue eyes. Tony's lips curled in the first smile since they'd gotten here but it wasn't a happy one, more like an expecting one if that made any sense outside Stephen's mind. 

He wasn't hard per say but Stephen still managed to comply. He did know what Tony was waiting for. 

With a careful, if still trembling hand, Stephen guided his dick between Tony's calves and waited for him to tighten them around it. 

He couldn't help the cry that escaped him then, when Tony did tighten his legs around his dick and squeezed. 

His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he almost let his head fall back but Tony tsked and seized the sides of his face with an iron grip. 

"Look at me." Tony ordered and Stephen found he longed to be kissed by him but he knew it wasn't his place to even hint at it. "Fuck my legs, now." 

It was painful, he wasn't exactly young anymore and getting an erection, however aroused he was, was getting a little harder with every year that passed so following Tony's command was a challenge. A good one, though. One that caused him excruciating pleasure.

He fucked his half-hard cock between the steel-like muscles of Tony's calves, pushing until the head of it peaked on the other side before drawing back, and again. His eyes started to water under the mix of pain and pleasure.

"You know what you did to deserve this, hm?" Tony asked, and his voice sounded so deep, Stephen shivered. 

He nodded but that wasn't good enough for Tony. He grasped Stephen's hair at the back of his head and gave a sudden pull that tilted his face upward. Tony leaned forward until Stephen could feel his breath on his lips, so close. 

"What. Did. You. Do. Stephen, tell me." 

Stephen whimpered, his mouth puckering under the innate and all consuming desire he had to get Tony's lips on his and not answer the question. 

Tony didn't let him. Instead, he squeezed his legs even harder. Stephen shouted at the much stronger pain it brought him. 

He blinked a few times, letting the first tears of the night out before taking a deep breath to try and clear his mind. 

"I...I got lost… I got lost in the mirror dimension," he finally managed, barely a whisper and Tony tugged at his hair again. 

"Which?"

"Which I wasn't supposed to go to," Stephen cried, almost sobbed when Tony, seemingly satisfied, let go of his grip on his hair. 

"Exactly," Tony rubbed his hands over his face, a rare sign of his actual emotions showing during a scene, he sighed before sitting farther up the bed, his back against the headboard, "Get on my lap." 

Stephen tripped on his own feet when he got up, his balance was always off when subspace creeped down on him. He managed to get into position with Tony's steadying hands maneuvering him until his dick was between Tony's thighs this time and his ass was clearly presented. One of Tony's hands rested across his ass, the other right between his shoulder blades, ready. 

He'd always found this position the most relaxing in the end. It was humiliating and made him the smallest anything ever could but it also brought him the fastest to his favorite headspace. 

Tony took a little time massaging his cheeks in turn, grazing a not-so-gentle finger in the crack and Stephen was already drooling on the sheets he'd planted his face in. Tony's other hand got busy raking nails on the thin skin that covered Stephen's spine, then giving gentler tugs than before on the fine strands of hair at his nape.

By the time Tony brought his hand down on his ass, Stephen was already breathing hard and loud. 

"I don't need you to count this time, just thank me for each stroke," Tony murmured and before Stephen could answer in any way, his hand went back down on the exact same spot, the resulting slap resounding on the walls. 

"Thank you," Stephen said, and gasped when Tony took it as his sign to go again. And again and again after each thank you. 

It was one way they could eliminate the anticipation that seemed to kill the mood for Stephen. Tony knew this, had figured it out during their very first scene together. Stephen had not even had to resort to his safeword or any of their safe signs. Tony just saw it in his eyes he said, in the way his neck had tensed and his muscles had seemed to densify under his touch with the way he'd recoiled. 

Never again, he'd said, and it was true.

" _ Thank you _ ," Stephen sobbed at a particularly hard stroke landing just shy of the birth of his thighs. Tony's hand on his back laid more heavily, grasping the skin without a handle, sliding on sweaty flesh, over and over.

His breathing was getting more and more labored and Stephen keened at the way Tony's legs jostled each time he hit, the way his muscles tightened around his dick, now painfully hard. 

" _ Th... _ Thank you," he managed again. The skin of his ass was burning hotter than the sun by then. Even when Tony's hand drew back for the next stroke, Stephen swore he could still feel his palm, hard and unforgiving on the tender flesh of his backside. 

His eyes were steadily leaking tears and apart from the  _ thank yous _ he chanted in time with Tony's efforts, he couldn't be sure what exactly came out of his mouth - whether it was just sobs or moans or both or words or nothing at all. His mind was fuzzy with gratitude and constant shock; at the pain and the subsequent pleasure; at the relief that flooded his brain and dyed his every thoughts; at the full-body release being spread across Tony's lap and spanked allowed him. 

"Thank you, Tony, thank you, thank you, thank you…" he couldn't stop even if he tried to and with one last pass of his hand on the hypersensitive skin of Stephen's ass, Tony stopped for the both of them. 

"Shhh, it's okay, love, it's okay," Tony bent a little to murmur directly in his ear and Stephen held onto his voice, grappling onto whatever sense of reality he had left by the sheer force of his trust in the other man. "You're okay, you're back."

They stayed in the same position for another long moment that Stephen would be hard-pressed to quantify exactly. He was sobbing openly, hiccupping almost and still, Tony was here, whispering above him, humming sweet tunes and massaging his back. 

Stephen had no idea of how much time had passed before Tony gathered him in his arms, being mindful of his searing hot backside and hugged him for dear life. Stephen let his his head loll forward until it was wedged in the crook of Tony's neck, too exhausted to do much else that wiggle his fingers on his lap so Tony would hold his hand too. He did. "You're okay."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More to come as always ;-)
> 
> Also, find me on [Tumblr!](https://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
